Temrkai II
'''Temrkai II (3680-3729) '''was the reigning Khan of Jelbania between August 3621 and September 19, 3729, previously serving from March 4, 3685 to December 19, 3697. He is the son of adventurer and Siphinian nobleman Kostaq Fisnik and his wife Nour Temrkaidsrme, daughter of Temrkai Khan He was the youngest head of state in Terra throughout his (first) twelve year reign. In his second reign, he seized power in a coup and ruled as an autocrat until his death Biography Temrkai Kostaqsrmko Fisnik was born on the 7th of November 3680 in a hidden location in Varishehr, Barmenia His birth came 11 months after his parents wed in January 3680. He is a fraternal twin to his sister Dina and the two have a younger sister Alina. They had three elder half sibilings from their father's earlier marriage. Upon his parents' conquest of Barmenia (March to April 3682) Temrkai.was declared a Shahzade (Prince) of Barmenia and held this title until his parents were ousted by a republican revolution in July 3683. The family fled to Jelbania (arriving in 3684) where his father managed to get several Jelbek Beks and aristocrats to recognise Temrkai as the rightful heir to Temrkai Khan. Two parties devoted to the monarchist cause won a landslide in the 3685 election and an army of some 52,000 men occupied Baofluz and declared Temrkai, Khan of Jelbania. Reign His father, Kostaq Fisnik was declared Regent-Atabek and the family moved into the Purple Palace. his father's regency lasted until his death in march 3688. the Regent-Atabek restored the old Constitution of 3600 and granted a lot of power to the clans and taghes. He died in a plane crash in 3688 and the Khan's mother Nour Temrkaidsrme took over the regency. Her tenure saw the development of increasingly poor relations with neighbouring Vanuku and the building of Nour's Line a 900km 'wall' of military installations (forts) across the Jelbania-Vanuku border. Lady Nour was deposed as Regent- Atabekin a coup carried out by Defence Minister Bek Wrntukai Genzisrmko Jeztri The Bek confined the royal family to the Purple Palace, 'wed' the Khan's mother and declared himself Regent-Atabek. Two Beks, Vrn and Obme opposed Jeztri and established an independent state in the far west leading to a constitutional crisis. Economic crisis gripped the Khanate as overspending created a debt crisis. On December 2, 3693 the Khan fled to Nemawar, in the midst of the Great Annual Hunt, joining Beks Vrn and Obme there. The Khan and the western establishment returned to Baofluz after Jeztri's fall in July 3694. Bek Mrjmai M. Vrn served as Regent-Atabek until the Khan reached his majority in December of the same year. He appointed Kafuri technocrat Dr. Khalil al-Jabiri as Wrntusrljikai in October 3694 and over the next two years, in a harsh austerity program, Jelbania's finances were restored. The Khan wed his Regent-Atabek's granddaughter Shlajmai Kezkaidsrme Vrn. The Vrns became the greatest clan of the Khanate again and after the technocrat Dr. al-Jabiri left the Government in 3697, the Khan appointed his grandfather, father and brother in-laws to leading posts in his government. Abdication In December of the same year the Khanate was rocked by massive anti-austerity and anti-Razamid protests. The Khan's aristocratic Mnistrs failed to deal with the crisis and advised him to give up the crown, which he did, going into exile in Deltaria. Candidate For Deltarian Throne In 3698 the Deltarians restored monarchy and chose an elective type of it. Temrkai ran for the title of the Tsesar but came third in the first round with his support limited to Jelbek beiges from north eastern Deltaria. The former Khan moved from Deltaria to Kafuristan in 3699, becoming a favourite of the Caliph; he remained in Kafuristan, having returned after leaving the country during Communist rule (3713-3718) until 3621. He adopted many Caliphal mannerisms and ideas while there. Restoration In August 3621 the Kurultai offered Temrkai a chance to return to his throne, provided he accepted a less powerful version of the monarchy, one dominated by Jelbania's great noblemen - the Beks. He did and moved with his family back to the Khanate. He was formally enthroned on April 14, 3722. He acted as a constitutional monarch until the Government collapsed in October 3724 in a blizzard of scandals. Absolutism The Khan took advantage of the uncertainty and seized the reins of power. He named himself head of Government and formed a political coalition of the lower nobility, working class, ethnic minorities and the military. The Khan reduced the power of the great nobles and centralised the administration as well. He was however never able to create a truly centralised bureaucratic state. He joined the anti-Zardic Tripartite Alliance and entered the Vanuku-Zardugal war. The Khan was more cautious than his forebears and the Khanate performed well in the war, working in concert with its allies leading to Zardugal surrendering just three years into the war. The Khan died of advanced diabetes just after the Zardic surrender. His son Shlajkai II was elected by a Great Kurultai to succeed him. Family Temrkai II Khan was married to Shlajmai Kezkaidsrme Vrn, daughter of his final Regent-Atabek Bek Kezkai Mrjmaisrmko Vrn. The couple had four children, two sons and two daughters. One daughter 'little' Nour wed Prince Arend-Heijtri of Vanuku. Category:Jelbania monarchy Category:Monarchs